¡Oh! My Omega
by Luna de Swan
Summary: ¡Korra en una visita a Kuvira descubre un secreto de la Gran Unificadora, que puede cambiar su vida para siempre! !Feliz cumpleaños Devil! es un one-shot 100% Korvira.


**Hola este es un pequeño one-shot y va dedicado a Devil-in-my-shoes ella es mi Diosa Korvira, devil espero que te la estés pasando bien en tu cumpleaños y este pequeño presente sea de tu agrado.**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic M y está basado en el universo Omega para lo que no estén familiarizados con este universo aquí le dejo una breve explicación.**

 **Omegaverse, un nuevo género con BL, mpreg he instinto animal.**

 **No sé si ya lo conocen, dado que es relativamente nuevo, nació básicamente de los fandoms que incluyen hombres lobo como teen wolf entre otros, aunque actualmente se puede encontrar en cualquier fandom, haya lobos o no, y es básicamente lo siguiente.**

 **El omegaverse nos sitúa en un universo donde igualmente hay hombres y mujeres, solo que además estos están divididos en 3 géneros más, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, por lo que en total vendrían siendo 6 géneros en total de humanos.**

 **¿Y en que se diferencian estos géneros?...**

 **Pues bien, básicamente los betas son prácticamente igual a los humanos comunes, los hombres tienen sus órganos reproductivos masculinos comunes y las mujeres el femenino, ellas quedan embarazas y ellos no, no existe ninguna diferencia y sus olores son los olores normales humanos que ellos apenas pueden distinguir.**

 **Sin embargo, la diferencia se encuentra en los alfas y omegas, donde sí que hay variaciones.**

 **Los Omegas, tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductivos femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un Alfa. Es con ellos donde por supuesto entra el mpreg. Sin embargo los Omegas tienen además otra característica muy interesante, basada totalmente en otras especies de animales (como los canidos), y es que cada tanto tiempo, los omegas entran en celo, donde sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa y "aparearse" con él.**

 **Los Omegas además tienen un olor bastante distintivo que atrae a los Alfas mucho más que los Betas, y este se incrementa a niveles alarmantes para estos Alfas cuando se encuentran en celo, haciendo que pierdan un poco los estribos y atrayéndolos a aparearse también con un omega en calor.**

 **Y ahora en cuanto a los Alfas, ellos tanto hembras como varones, tienen de hecho órganos sexuales masculinos, y son capaces de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra...**

 **Algunos narran que los alfas también entran en celo, pero es más común que no sea así, si no que se sientan influenciados por los celos de los omegas y sean estos los que les hagan disparar sus propias hormonas alfas a través del calor.**

 **Los alfas tienen también otra característica, basada ciento por ciento en los cánidos (dado que como dijimos este género comenzó por las series de hombres lobo) y se trata de que poseen una especie de nudo en su pene, o una protuberancia en la base del mismo, la cual se hincha dentro del Omega una vez que el Alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que Alfa y Omega queden prácticamente anudados durante un tiempo, dado que no es posible sacar el miembro en este estado, si no hasta que la inflamación baja, esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica para fecundar al omega.**

 **Alfas gozan de un excelente olfato, que les ayuda a identificar y diferenciar claramente a los betas y omegas, sobre todo cuando estos últimos se encuentran en celo, también suelen ser un tanto salvajes y posesivos, así como territoriales y muy protectores con sus omegas.**

 **Los Omegas por su lado son más sumisos y tranquilos, aunque puede haber por supuesto de todo tipo... hay historias donde incluso quedan en la categoría de esclavos, o no tienen derecho y son los alfas e incluso los betas los que realmente mandan... pero eso igualmente es muy variable.**

 **Actualmente puedes encontrar ya gran variedad de historias de algunos fandoms escritas en omegaverse, lamentablemente casi todas, están en inglés, y las que no en chino, alemán o ruso, más no existen aún en español.**

 **Originalmente el omegaverse fue creado para el yaoi ya que querían crear historias chico-chico donde uno se embarazara por eso es un poco más difícil encontrar y familiarizarse con las historias yuri jeje**

 **Por cierto este es mi primer fic con temas sexuales espero sean amables jeje**

 **Bueno sin más espero disfruten el one-shot**

 **!Oh My Omega!**

Anochecía en la gran urbe de Ciudad Republica y una hermosa morena de ojos celestes se encaminaba a la prisión donde se encontraba su antigua enemiga.

Sabia Korra de antemano que era una mala idea visitar a la gran unificadora a estas altas horas de la noche y más porque ya no se recibían visitas en prisión pero era el Avatar y tenía ciertos beneficios.

Últimamente a la chica de piel tostada no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la hermosa joven del lunar sabía que era incorrecto ya que ella antes era el enemigo y Kuvira hizo daño a varias personas, pero ella se redimió y ahora quiere cambiar y ella como el Avatar la ayudaría.

La chica de ojos celestes iba a visitar a la gran unificadora una vez por mes o cuando sus responsabilidades como Avatar se lo permitían.

Pero en esa ocasión el Avatar había decidido adelantar su visita ya que extrañaba demasiado a la chica de tez nívea, esas charlas que tenía con ella cada que la visitaba, sus lecciones fallidas de danza ya que el Avatar tiene dos pies izquierdos y sus pequeñas peleas y discusiones de cualquier tontería ya que aún encerrada Kuvira seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte y autoritario que la caracterizaba.

La prisión estaba a las orillas de Ciudad Republica era un enorme edificio con grandes paredes alrededor y una enorme torre de vigilancia en verdad que era un lugar muy frío.

Al momento que el Avatar se presentó le dieron la entrada extrañándose los vigilantes, policías y enfermeras por que el gran y poderoso Avatar salvador del mundo en cuatro ocasiones venía a visitar una reclusa y en especial la que casi acabo con la amada Ciudad República.

-Buenas Noches sé que es un poco tarde pero podría ver a Kuvira.- dijo la morena algo impaciente

-Avatar Korra un placer, pero creo que va a ser algo difícil.- dijo el guardia en turno

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo? -indago la ojiazul.

-Está en máxima seguridad

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué la recluyeron ahí? ¿Qué hizo?

-Empezó una discusión con una rea y terminaron golpeándose ocasionando una revuelta entre las presas.- informo el guardia al Avatar.

-¿Queee? Rayos Kuvira por que habrá echo eso, si la última vez que la vi se veía más tranquila

-No sabría decirle Avatar Korra pero es curioso del año que lleva aquí la prisionera mayormente se mantiene aislada y sin mirar a nadie pero aproximadamente cada tres meses hace esto, es extraño es como si lo hiciera a propósito para que nadie tenga contacto con ella.- dijo el guardia con una expresión pensativa.

-Ya veo, sí que es extraño y no me permitirían verla para saber que pasa igual y yo podría calmarla.

-Avatar me encantaría hacerlo pero sabe que necesita una autorización especial de Raiko los reos en aislamiento se les impide las visitas.- decía con pesar el guardia

-Ya veo, entonces volveré luego.- una decaída maestra agua estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el guardia la toma de la mano.

-Avatar emm esto está contra la ley pero yo podría llevarla solo no le diga a nadie.

-!En verdad! Muchas gracias.- el avatar en su euforia abrazo al guardia y lo levanto del suelo

-ejem si de nada Avatar solo bájeme

\- jeje lo siento me emocione, en verdad gracias

-De nada solo emm estoy preocupado por la señorita Kuvira sé que dicen que es la mala pero ella se ha redimido puedo verlo en sus ojos

-Es cierto yo también pienso lo mismo.- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa

El guardia guío a la maestra de los cuatro elementos por unos oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al final de los mismos donde una puerta roja se distinguía. Él guardia abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se retiró dejando a la Avatar

Al momento de entrar a la habitación solo se podía distinguir una pequeña cama de metal al fondo del cuarto solo la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas podía darle una idea de lo que pasaba a la maestra agua, una figura se retorcía entre las sabanas de la pequeña cama

-¿Kuvira?.- Llamo el Avatar con duda

Al momento de oír la voz de la morena la maestra metal se dio vuelta bruscamente con ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas encaro al Avatar.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos no podía creer la imagen que se presentaba ante ella una Kuvira con el pelo negro azabache suelto y revuelto cubierta solo con una bata blanca y toda sudada, el hombro derecho estaba descubierto dejando ver parte de su seno y sus pezones erectos se marcaban a través de la delicada tela a causa del sudor, y una de sus blanquecina manos enterrada en su entrepierna y un fuerte olor almizclado lleno sus fosas nasales.

-¡Kuvira! ¿Qué está pasando, porque estas así? y ese olor

-¡Maldita sea, estúpido Avatar! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- grito la maestra metal enfurecida de la su inoportuna presencia.

La maestra de los cuatro elementos se tambaleo hacia atrás y tuvo que apoyar su moreno brazo en la pared abrumada por ese olor tan exquisito.

-Esto… tú eres….. Kuvira este olor.- expresó Korra al reconocer de lo que se trataba

-¡Kuvira! ¿Eres una Omega?

-La maestra metal se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se acercó al Avatar la tomó de la polera azul y la estampo en una de las paredes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Maldita sea por eso es que necesito estar aislada, no tenías por qué venir aquí, estúpido Avatar!

La pelinegra veía a la morena con furia contenida no era posible que descubriera así su secreto no ahorita, la morena estaba en trance por un lado sentía la fuerte presión de kuvira y sus uñas enterrándose en su carne pero ese olor, era el calor de un….. omega y ella como Alfa no podía evitar sentirse excitada por todas esas feromonas pululando a su alrededor.

Sin poderlo evitar la morena se zafa del férreo agarre y toma a la maestra metal por la cintura y se hunde desesperadamente en su cuello.

-¿Korra?.- dice la pelinegra algo dudativa y para qué negarlo excitada

-Kuvi hueles tan bien.- la ojiazul aspira e inmediatamente empieza a lamer tortuosamente ese cuello níveo.

-¡Ah!.- gime la maestra metal ya que a pesar de su ira por esta intromisión no puede evitar las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo ya que su calor está nublando todos sus sentidos.

El gemido de la ojiverde llega a oídos del Avatar y eso no hace más que incitarla, sus sentidos Alfa están a flor de piel no puede detenerse.

La morena le baja la bata hasta la cintura de la pelinegra exponiendo sus senos grandes firmes blancos como la leche y con pezones de color rosa ya erectos y listos para ser atendidos.

Y así lo hizo la maestra multi elemental bajo hasta atrapar un erecto pezón en su boca y empezó a succionar como si de un bebé se tratara.

-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! Korra ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!

-¿Te gusta Kuvi?

-¡Ah! si se siente bien ah .- seguía gimiendo la maestra tierra mientras tomaba por la cabeza a la morena para que siguiera atendiendo sus pezones.

El Avatar de uno se pasó al otro dándole el mismo trato que a su gemelo, la joven del lunar estaba a estas alturas más que húmeda la estimulación de la castaña y su ya anterior juego previo que había tenido consigo misma la tenían muy sensible

-Aaaaaaah.- gimió fuertemente Kuvira al sentir un dedo moreno en su clítoris.

-Ah Kuvi estas muy húmeda ¿Todo esto por mí? me siento halagada

-Cállate Avatar y sigue en lo que estabas.

-Sus deseos son ordenes gran unificadora.- Dijo Korra en son de broma y la morena siguió estimulando el clítoris de la pelinegra pasaba su dedo de arriba abajo y de vez metía un dedo en su vagina para estimularla.

-El avatar no podía creerlo se sentía muy bien sentir en su dedo el calor aterciopelado y toda la humedad que rebosaba Kuvira era simplemente delirante.

El avatar se separó de la chica del lunar para desconcierto de esta

-¿Que pasa avatar?

-Deja de quito esto.- dijo el avatar al momento que desprendía de la bata blanca a la pelinegra

Sus orbes azules no podían creer lo que veían la maestra metal completamente desnuda y sin nada que la cubriera era completamente hermosa con sus pezones erectos y cubiertos con un poco de saliva su esbelta figura y pronunciadas caderas y el vello púbico negro apenas visible.

Rayos como no se había dado cuenta que era una omega si siempre olía como un Alfa

No era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, la maestra metal era una Omega y su deber como alfa era complacerla y con esos pensamientos se volvió a acercar a la maestra tierra y empezó a chupar de nuevo sus pezones ganándose otra serie de gemidos provenientes de la pelinegra.

La ojiverde se aferró a los hombros de la maestra multielemental ya que sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas flaquearían

Una morena mano volvió a atacar el pequeño montículo de nervios de la ojiverde ocasionando más y más humedad de la pelinegra

-¡Korra! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! sigue estúpido Avatar ¡ah!

-La morena estaba muy entretenida estimulando con sus dedos a la maestra tierra y sin previo aviso dos dedos del avatar de clavaron en el interior de la pelinegra

-¡aaaaaah! ¡aaaaaah! por dios Avatar, ¡ah! que rico por favor no pares.- decía ya perdida en su calor la pelinegra.

-¡Ah! Kuvira se siente muy bien tu vagina, me estas apretando mis dedos hermosa, ¿Te los quieres comer? ¡ah! ¡ah! Kuvi, así te gusta así.- decía una excitada Alfa enterrando sus morenos dedos en lo más profundo de la maestra tierra.

La morena retiró los dedos muy despacio, lo cual provocó un suave gemido de protesta. Con la mirada azul clavada en la verde, Korra se fue desprendiendo de su pantalón y ropa íntima dejando al descubierto la fisonomía Alfa de la maestra de los cuatro elementos, sin decir nada la ojiazul tomó por las caderas a la pelinegra y la estampo en una de las paredes y esta rodeo las caderas del Alfa.

Korra guió su miembro hacia aquel calor que la aguardaba.

La morena apretó las caderas níveas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia abajo al tiempo que el alfa empujaba hacia arriba. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación ahogada, un sonido que preocupo al Avatar.

‐ Raava, lo siento –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse‐. ¿Estás bien?

Maldición, ¿habría sido demasiado brusca? Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Hacerlo más lentamente. Pero es que Kuvira con su calor y abundante humedad casi la había vuelto loca...

‐ Estoy... bien, estúpido avatar muévete no soy una muñeca de porcelana.- medio gimió medio grito la maestra metal

"Gracias a Raava". Pero su alivio se transformó al instante en tortura sensual. Su cálida feminidad la envolvió como un guante de seda, y de repente puso en duda su capacidad para retirarse cuando llegara el momento. Haciendo rechinar los dientes para resistir aquel placer casi insoportable, permaneció inmóvil para darle tiempo a la omega de adaptarse a la sensación de tenerla dentro.

Aferrada sus caderas, El Alfa se movió dentro del omega con una ferocidad insoportable que estuvo a punto de acabar con la morena retirándose hasta casi salir de su cuerpo, sólo para penetrarla nuevamente y llenarla. Cada vez que profundizaba más, Kuvira lo hacía con más fuerza, hasta que el Avatar se encontró temblando de inflamada deseo. La respiración de la ojiazul era una serie de rápidos jadeos irregulares, que coincidían con las inspiraciones entrecortadas de la omega conforme las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas Korra temió que su repentino salvajismo pudiera asustarla, pero Kuvira se movía a la par que la morena, jadeando de la misma forma.

La maestra metal se sentía en las nubes Korra estaba siendo extremadamente salvaje y dominante algo que nunca tuvo con Baatar jr al parecer el ser un Alfa cambia mucho las cosas puesto que su ex prometido era un Beta.

‐ Korra –gimió.- la ojiverde

Sus piernas se ceñían a la morena cintura y los brazos blanquecinos rodeaban el cuello del Alfa, presionando los senos contra los del Avatar.

Korra notó el orgasmo de la maestra metal reverberar en todo su cuerpo; su corazón retumbó contra el suyo, sus caderas se sacudieron y su resbaladiza intimidad vibró alrededor del miembro del Avatar, ahogándola en un torbellino indescriptible de placer.

-¡Korraaaaaaaaa!.- fue el grito que dio la maestra metal al llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo.

El avatar aún estaba arremetiendo salvajemente contra el cuerpo níveo entraba y salía de la vagina de la pelinegra a un ritmo cadencioso, en medio de la penumbra iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba ilícitamente por una de las ventanas de la celda, el Avatar estaba a punto de llegar a su propio clímax solo unas cuantas embestidas más y terminaría.

Aferrada a las caderas de la blanquecina Korra las apretó fuertemente al sentir que llegaba, con una serie de jadeos y embestidas la Avatar vacío su esencia en la vagina de la maestra metal.

La pelinegra soltó un chillido de excitación al sentir que el avatar se vaciaba dentro de ella, sentía los chorros de semen inundando su vagina, se sintió tan bien que la pelinegra volvió a tener otro orgasmo abrazador.

-¡Kuvi! ¿Estas bien?

-Si avatar solo llévame a la cama y déjame descansar.- mencionó la ojiverde aun sintiendo la olas de placer recorriendo su níveo cuerpo

-Ok.- el avatar estaba a punto de moverse cuando una inesperada molestia la paro en seco

-¡Ouch! Rayos Kuvira perdóname, emmmm estoy anudando

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! pero que has hecho estúpida ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te retiraste antes?

-¡Ah! lo siento en verdad Kuvi estaba tan ida que no supe en que momento retirarme a tiempo

-¿No sabias imbécil? ¿Que estas tonta o es tu primera vez? es algo lógico

La maestra metal no siguió hablando ya que el alfa había agachado la cabeza con sus mejillas de color carmín

-Espera en serio era tu primera vez

Solo obtuvo un asentimiento de parte de la morena

-Yo no sabía pensé que tú y Asami

-¡Queee! ¡no! Kuvi, Asami y yo somos solo amigas ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno las veces que me venias a visitar me hablabas con mucha emoción de tus vacaciones con ella al mundo espiritual que yo pensé….

-Jeje claro que no Kuvi jaja todo mundo pensó eso, pero en realidad solo somos buenas amigas de echo a Asami le gusta alguien.

-¡Aaaaa! .-expreso la maestra metal algo sorprendida

-Kuvi que te parece si vamos a la cama me estoy acalambrando aquí parada

-Si estúpida pero con cuidado ya que vamos a estar así como una hora

-Ok

La morena aun con la pelinegra enredada en ella se movió lentamente para no lastimar a ambas ya que el anudamiento era algo doloroso si se hacía movimiento bruscos, el avatar llego a cama y se sentó en la orilla de la misma se fue recorriendo hasta que su espalda choco contra el respaldo

Ya más calmada la morena pudo formular la pregunta que estaba atenazándole

-Kuvira cómo es posible que seas una omega si en Zaofu, y en todos nuestros encuentros siempre olías como un alfa

-Pffffff- eso bueno yo tengo un perfume especial que al momento de impregnarlo en mi cuerpo hace que tenga olor de alfa ocultando exitosamente mi identidad omega, así todos los alfas solo me veían como un rival y no como un objeto para llevar a la cama además de que tú sabes que con el olor de un alfa era más fácil tener a tanta gente a mi mando, y sería un poco más difícil que los alfas me siguieran si sabían que era un omega quien les daba órdenes.- decía una Omega oculta en el cuello del Alfa y tratando de acomodarse para que estuviera cómoda encima de avatar y con el nudo de esta en su interior.

-Creo que te entiendo fue difícil pasar por todo eso tu sola.- mientras la morena hablaba no pudo evitar estrechar a la pelinegra entre sus brazos

\- No necesito tu compasión estúpido Avatar

-Yo sé que no, pero Kuvi yo… Creo que te amo*

\- ¿Cres? o ¿Me amas?

\- Te amo Kuvira estoy segura de eso.- Afirmó la ojiazul

-Kuvira solo sonrió y levanto el rostro del cuello moreno se acercó a los labios del Avatar y la beso un beso lento y sin prisas

-Creo que yo también te amo Avatar

-¿Cres? o ¿también me amas?- regreso la morena

-Pfff, no abuses estúpido Avatar

-jeje lo intente

La pelinegra se volvió a recostar contra el avatar sintiendo una calidez y paz jamás antes experimentadas

-¿Te quedaras korra?

-Claro Kuvi aquí me quedare

La maestra metal se aferró a la polera de la castaña y poco a poco se abandonó al mundo de los sueños.

Dos semanas pasaron desde ese evento y Korra estaba entrenando en el templo aire del sur con Tenzin que aunque el avatar dominara el aire control a un tenía mucho que aprender aunque la morena solo quería ir a ver a la maestra metal pero tenía que esperar hasta que se admitieran visitas.

La maestra agua estaba tratando de concentrarse en la típica posición de loto cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba tumbándola al piso

Inmediatamente se levantó en posición defensiva a buscar quien había lanzado…. ¿una roca?

-¿Qué demonios?

-Estúpido avatar.- la pelinegra venia hacia su dirección hecha una furia estaba con sus ropas de maestra metal y con el pelo azabache atado en una trenza unos cuantos mechones negros le caían al rostro rojo por la ira

-¿Kuvira? ¿Pero qué demonios haces fuera de prisión?¿Te escapaste?

La maestra metal no contesto solo se dedicó a aventarle rocas a la morena y balbuceando cosas raras

-¡por tu culpa! maldita sea quien te crees para hacerme esto, te voy a matar

-Rayos cálmate Kuvi que te pasa

-Nada de Kuvi ¡Te matare!.- la maestra tierra levanto una enorme roca apunto estaba de aventársela al Avatar cuando fue apresada por un montículo de tierra

-Korra ¿Estás bien? decía un Bolin que vino a auxiliar a su amiga al oír el ruido

-Si Bolin estoy bien gracias

Mako y Asami que llegaron a visitar a su amiga vieron la escena y a una Kuvira atrapada y forcejeando.

El equipo avatar se acercó a la ex unificadora, preparados por si tenían que defender ciudad república de nuevo

-Kuvira pero que ocurre si te escapaste de prisión con mi pesar tendré que regresarte ¿Pero en que estabas pensando al huir Kuvira?

-¡No me escape imbécil, tengo un permiso!

-¿Permiso?.- Interrogó todo el equipo Avatar

-Así es, si me dejan libre para mostrárselos

-Pero estarás tranquila Kuvi.- Decía una asustada Avatar

-Sí, ahora suéltenme ¡Maldita sea!

La Alfa miro al maestro tierra y con un asentimiento de cabeza su amigo beta libero a la omega aprisionada

-Muy bien pero primero

La maestra metal cerró su puño fuertemente y lo estampo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz de la morena

La alfa emitió un quejido de dolor al tiempo que caía de espaldas

-¡Korra!.- gritaron al unísono el equipo Avatar

-¡Ah! ¡Me siento mejor!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- decía un enojado Bolin

-Mientras la ojiazul se incorporaba tocándose la nariz.- la maestra metal de entre sus ropas sacaba un papel y se los mostraba a los presentes.

-Tengo un permiso por maternidad**

-¡Queeeeeee!.- expresaron todos los presentes.

-Así es, el presidente Raiko me dio un permiso para salir de prisión en lo que duraba mi embarazo aparte de descubrir que soy una Omega

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Korra con esto?.- decía un curioso Bolin

Kuvira se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Hace dos semanas Korra me fue a visitar en la noche yo estaba en aislamiento y el Avatar llego en mi pleno calor y bueno ya se imaginaran lo demás.

-Entonces Korra va a ser madre.- expresó una soñadora Asami

-¡Rayos! Es muy joven.- dijo un serio Mako

-¡Aaaaaa! Voy a ser tío.- decía un animado Bolin

Mientras que todos expresaban lo que sentían la morena estaba completamente inerte, no lo podía creer esto era imposible ¿cierto? solo había estado con Kuvira una vez no podía estar embarazada ¿cierto? ¡Rayos! que alguien le conteste.

Todos voltearon a ver a la maestra agua para felicitarla, cuando sin previo aviso se desmayó preocupando al equipo Avatar

-¡Korra! y se acercaron a la maestra de los cuatro elementos para reanimarla mientras una enojada maestra metal veía todo el alboroto y murmuraba unas palabras.

-¡Estúpido y sensual Avatar!

…..

Notas:

Rayos termine toda sonrojada después de esto bueno jeje ya tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo relacionado con el omegaverse jeje Muchas felicidades devil y espero que no haya sido tan desagradable jeje!

*un pequeño guiño al excelente fic de devil "creo que te amo" que por cierto me muero por la actualización jeje

** Jeje ya sé que no hay permisos de maternidad tan largos pero en mi fic si los hay jajajaja!

A quien leyó estas locuras muchísimas gracias.


End file.
